Bruker:Yuraii/Dag 10 - Tropiske eventyr i det kalde nord
: > Kategori:WrathDekning_Yuraii Sholazar var som håpet mye mindre problematisk enn Zul'Drak. Faktisk viste det seg at problemene bare var til stede for meg i Zul'Drak og østlige del av Dragonblight. Forhåpentligvis har Sholazar nok oppdrag for å ta meg til level 77 (den foreløpige levelbegrensningen), slik at jeg slipper å grinde exp. Inngangen til Sholazar var i nordre del av Borean Tundra, et område jeg ikke tidligere hadde utforsket. Det ble bare en liten løpetur gjennom nordøstre hjørne, men på veien så jeg en flokk mammuter. Endelig har man alt man trenger for å lage en WoW-innspilling av Istid 1 og 2! thumb | 500px | center | Jeg lurer på om disse kan brukes som hunter pets... En liten stund senere sto jeg ved inngangen til Sholazar. Av en eller annen grunn ga stedet meg assosiasjoner til en kombinasjon av Feralas og Un'goro Crater. Må være all skogen. Området var ikke helt på høyde med Grizzly Hills i visuell skjønnhet, men det var langt over Dragonblight. thumb | 500px | center | The Lost Passage Siden jeg ikke hadde noen oppdrag bestemte jeg meg bare for å følge veien til jeg støtte på noe. Jeg så to nøytrale raser. Den første var "The Oracles", en slags dragemennesker som ga meg sterke murloc-assosiasjoner. thumb | 500px | center | En kombinasjon av murloc og dragonkin? Den andre rasen var wolvarene, ulvemenneskene som jeg så fiendtlige versjoner av i Dragonblight. Disse hadde til og med en by i det sørvestlige hjørnet, men til min skuffelse var det ingen av dem som ga noen oppdrag. thumb | 500px | center | Han ser sint ut thumb | 500px | center | Er ikke palisader vanligvis på utsiden? Heldigvis trengte jeg ikke være skuffet lenge. Litt lenger nord fant jeg... NESINGWARY BASE CAMP!!! På tide med massiv slakt av all den lokale faunaen! Woot! thumb | 500px | center | Hemet har leid inn flere folk siden sist Eller det trodde jeg ihvertfall... Jeg ble faktisk sendt ut for å finne deler for å reparere flyet som ble ødelagt når zeppelinen deres kræsjet. Utenom å drepe folk fra Venture Company var det ingen villdyrslakt på gang. Hadde Hemet mistet motet? Var min store helt på tur nedover? Dette kunne ikke stemme! Full av tvil og skuffelse løp jeg ut for å løse ekspedisjonens problemer. thumb | 500px | center | Hva, blir ting ødelagt når skipet kræsjer? Tuller du? Jeg spår at Sholazar blir et yndet feriemål. Hvor kan du ellers nyte hvite sandstrender midt i skogen?? thumb | 500px | center | Northrends nye feriehotspot Midt i Venture Company-leiren fant jeg Helice, en ingeniør fra Nesingwarys ekspedisjon som tydeligvis ikke trivdes så godt med å være på besøk. Dette startet et oppdrag for å eskortere henne ut fra leiren mens hun sprenger alt til himmels på veien. En av fiendene på veien droppet min første Runic Healing Potion. Jeg antar at disse må ha blitt lagt til i den nyeste patchen, ellers hadde jeg sikkert funnet noen av dem tidligere. thumb | 500px | center | Grunnen til at engineering er den kuleste profesjonen thumb | 500px | center | Må det ikke være ganske varmt for at krystall skal brenne? thumb | 500px | center | Så omtenksomt thumb | 500px | center | Runic Healing Potion thumb | 500px | center | Det var vel teknisk sett ikke noe "hell hole" før vi begynte å sprenge ting Etter å ha samlet en masse deler, inkludert ny motor, sto ekspedisjonens fantastiske fly, The Spirit of Gnomeregan, igjen klar til bruk! Jeg likte godt at de gjorde meg oppmerksom på risikoen ved å fly med det... Usikker på om jeg tør. thumb | 500px | center | SAS (SagblAder i Setet) - Vi relanserer service Når jeg så meg litt bedre om i ekspedisjonsleiren la jeg merke til noe som konkurrerte med hvalrossmenneskene om posisjonen som de søteste vesnene i spillet - en babycrocolisk! thumb | 500px | center | SØTHETSOVERDOSE Etter at flyet var reparert ble det fart på Hemet igjen. All tidligere depresjon var nå kastet på båten og vi var klare for å drepe noen dyr! thumb | 500px | center | Nå snakker vi! Jeg fikk også et merkelig lite oppdrag fra en av dvergene i leiren som involverte å skyte et eple ned fra hodet på en gnom i nærheten. På første skuddet bommet jeg og traff gnomen. Konge! Mer gnomepining i spillet takk! thumb | 500px | center | Jeg skulle ønske flere oppdrag involverte å skyte på gnomer Jeg fikk en skummel følelse av at Sholazar var et ganske lite område, men jeg har selvsagt ikke sett meg om nok til å si noe om hvor tett ting er pakket sammen. Området gir generelt sett et godt inntrykk, men det føles ærlig talt ikke som om det passer helt inn i den Northrend-settingen. Tundra, granskog, isbreer og... Tropisk jungel? Kanskje ikke den beste kombinasjonen. I neste episode blir det videre utforsking av Sholazar, samt masse, masse jakt!